The Miracle We Met
Details *'Title:' 우리가 만난 기적 / Uriga Mannan Gijeok *'Also known as:' Miracle that We Met *'Genre:' Fantasy, romance, melodrama *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Apr-02 to 2018-May-29 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 Synopsis An ordinary man dies in a car crash, but his spirit awakes inside another man with the same name and age but an entirely different background. He becomes the head of two families and agonizes over his two different wives. -- KBS World Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Myung Min as Song Hyun Chul (A) **Kim Yoon Ho (김윤호) as young Hyun Chul *Kim Hyun Joo as Sun Hye Jin **Bae Yoon Kyung as young Hye Jin *Ra Mi Ran as Jo Yun Hwa *Go Chang Suk as Song Hyun Chul (B) *Joseph Lee (죠셉 리) as Geum Sung Moo ;People around Song Hyun Chul (A) *Yoon Suk Hwa (윤석화) as Hwang Geum Nyuh *Hwang Bo Ra as Song Sa Ran *Seo Dong Hyun as Song Kang Ho *Kim Ha Yoo as Song Mi Ho *Choi Byung Mo as Ttak Pool/Heo Dong Goo *Hwang Suk Jung as Im Do Hee ;People around Song Hyun Chul (B) *Lee Do Kyung as Song Mo Dong *Kim Hwan Hee as Song Ji Soo *Jun Suk Ho as Park Dong Soo *Kim Mi Hwa (김미화) as Jin Soo's mother ;Shinhwa Bank *Yoon Ji Hye as Kwak Hyo Joo *Jung Suk Yong as Yook Bang Woo *Choi Sung Won as Ha Soo Bin *Lee Moo Saeng (이무생) as Kim Choong Man *Park Geun Rok (박근록) as Park Jong Won *Jung Han Yong as Kim Sang Jo *Park Sung Geun as Woo Jang Choon ;Gods World *Kai as Ah To *Kim Jae Yong (김재용) as Ma Oh ;Others *Jung Jae Won (장재원) as Heo Tae Won (Song Kang Ho's friend) *Kim Jin Sung as Im Ho Tak (Song Kang Ho's friend) *Lee Eun Saem (이은샘) as Young Joo (Song Ji Soo's friend) *Ahn Chang Hwan (안창환) as Tak Man Shik (students' homeroom teacher) *Kim Ki Nam (김기남) as shaman *Park Gwi Soon (박귀순) as monk ;Cameos *Kim Won Hae as mortician (ep 1-3, 8) *Kim Soo Ro as pastor (ep 3, 11) *Kim Jae Kyung as one of Ma Oh's personality (ep 4, 18) *Yoon Da Hoon as Seo Min Joon (ep 8) *Jung Sang Hoon as drama PD (ep 9) *Park Joon Gyu as Song Hyun Chul (B)'s acquaintance (ep 9-10) *Kim Min Jong as program host (ep 11) *Jung Ae Yun as Yang Hyun Soo (ep 16) Production Credits *'Production Company:' KBS Drama Production *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Producer:' Lee Jae Sang *'Director:' Lee Hyung Min, Jo Woong *'Screenwriter:' Baek Mi Kyung Recognitions 2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards: *Grand Prize Award (Kim Myung Min) *Best Actress in a Medium-Length Drama (Ra Mi Ran) *Best Couple Award (Kim Myung Min & Ra Mi Ran) *Netizen Award (Kim Myung Min) *Best Child Actress (Kim Hwan Hee) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:KBS Category:Melodrama Category:Fantasy Category:Romance